En un Armario
by Staticswaves
Summary: Esta encerrada con ella, hay poco espacio, tiene calor y se muere de hambre… FateNum.


_Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

**En un armario.**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban encerradas ahí? Horas, minutos, segundos… ¿O acaso ya eran días?

Gimió llena de frustración, daba igual cuando tiempo llevaba con esa mujer ahí, en aquel reducido espacio, donde su metro cuadrado era violado de tal manera que parecía ridículo, pero a ella, Signum, la repentina cercanía de Fate Testarossa no parecía ser una molestia, al menos no en ese momento. No, lo único que ocupaba su mente era esa hambre que la aquejaba.

¿Por qué no había desayunado esa mañana? Si lo hubiese hecho podría soportar de mejor manera ese encierro. Ah… claro, como olvidar que ese día era el turno de Shamal para cocinar. Bufó, prefería mil veces morirse de hambre, que morir por una indigestión provocada por la explosiva comida mal hecha de la guardiana del lago.

Miró a la rubia al lado de ella, aunque no podía contemplar completamente su rostro debido a la oscuridad, podía decir que la enforcer tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

¿Se estaba _divirtiendo_? ¡¿Qué diablos le parecía entretenido?! Estaban encerradas, sin comida… ¡Sin comida!

− ¿Qué te divierte, Testarossa?− Gruñó, en otras circunstancias no estaría _tan_ enfadada, pero ese vacío que sentía en su estómago era realmente insoportable, necesitaba comer algo, aunque fuese una migaja de pan. Ahora cualquier cosa calmaría su apetito.

_Cualquier cosa._

− Oh, nada. Es que no recuerdo como terminamos aquí.− Respondió soltando una risita nerviosa, al parecer notando lo tensa e irascible que se encontraba Signum ese día.− ¿No tienes a Laevantein? Así podrías cortar la puerta.− Sugirió intentando dar una solución.

− No.− Respondió en un hilo de voz, ¿Por qué había dejado a su querida espada con Shari?− Y tú… ¿tienes a Bardiche?− preguntó esperanzada.

− Uhm… no, lo deje en mi oficina, en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.− La mujer de cabellos rosas tuvo el impulso de gritar.− Lo siento. …− Fate se movió incómoda en su lugar, se encontraba pegada a la pared con Signum enfrente, sus piernas estaban estiradas y un tanto separadas porque la guerrera tenía una de sus extremidades entre las suyas, ambas tenían sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, sus cuerpos estaban separados por una distancia de sólo de quince centímetros aproximadamente.

El aburrimiento fue la principal razón, por la cual Fate se tomó la molestia de medir la distancia que la mantenía separada de Signum. Y si, la posición en la que se encontraban era de lo más rara y quizá hasta un poco comprometedora.

− Testarossa…− El espacio en donde estaban apenas podían permanecer de pie, y a Signum le estaban comenzando a doler las piernas por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Pero si una intentaba moverse inevitablemente empujaría a la otra y tendrían un lío mucho peor. Suspiró ¿Por qué el armario era tan pequeño? O mejor aún…− ¿Por qué hay un armario de escobas aquí?− La enforcer arqueó una ceja.

− Bueno, en la división hay que hacer la limpieza, y tienen que guardar los utensilios en alguna parte… ¿No?− Respondió confundida, la guardina de la espada se preguntó si el encierro y la falta de aire fresco habían vuelto idiota a su rival.

− Creo que aquí hay suficiente tecnología, como para que sigan utilizando las escobas para limpiar… además, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no hay ninguna escoba aquí.− Soltó irritada, tenía hambre y le estaba comenzando a dar calor, y ahora si le estaba molestando la cercanía del cuerpo Testarossa.

Todo estaba muy caliente, estaba empezando a sudar y ella odiaba sudar.

− Oh, es cierto.− Soltó la rubia luego de unos minutos de meditación.

− ¿Por qué no te alejas un poco? Hace bastante calor…− Fate giró los ojos y miró a su rival con enfado. Aunque debido a la oscuridad esta no lo vio o no quiso verlo.

− No sé si te has dado cuenta… pero no puedo ni siquiera moverme, además tu pierna _ahí_ me molesta.− Indicó empezando a enojarse. Después de todo la enforcer tampoco había desayunado (Nanoha nunca había sido la mejor cocinera del mundo, de hecho su comida y la de Shamal eran muy parecidas) y el hambre la estaba incomodando.

_¿Qué puede pasar en un pequeño armario con dos mujeres hambrientas?_

No mucho.

− Pues, lo siento. No puedo moverme.− Refunfuñó.

− Podrías dejar de reclamar y buscar una solución.

− ¿Cómo cual? Estamos encerradas en este diminuto armario, estamos ridículamente cerca, sin mencionar este calor infernal, la puerta esta cerrada con un estúpido candado que de aquí no se puede abrir. ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo, si ninguna tiene su arma?− Fate suspiró, ¿Cómo podía ser tan negativa esa mujer? Debían calmarse y pensar en una solución práctica, si, ella era inteligente, la mejor enforcer de todos los tiempos, debía encontrar una solución para salir de ese lugar… pero el hambre no le permitía pensar.

Ambas guardaron silencio por largo rato, una intentando encontrar una solución para salir de ahí y la otra pensando que se comería una vaca entera cuando estuviera libre.

Signum comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando un olor particular la despertó.

− ¿Huele a frutilla? – Preguntó alzando la voz, extrañada. Y fue cuando notó que la otra chica hacía un raro sonido con su boca, pareciendo saborear algo.− ¡¿Estás comiendo?!− Gritó y su estómago hizo un fuerte sonido.− ¡Testarossa, tienes comida y no me dijiste!− Acusó indignada.

− Es sólo un dulce, eres una exagerada.− Murmuró confundida.

− ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

− Ah, no lo sabía…− Bueno, lo pudo intuir cuando el estómago de su rival había rugido, pero ya era tarde, tenía el dulce en su boca. ¿Cómo lo iba a compartir?

− ¡Eres una mentirosa!− Reprochó.

− ¿Te quieres calmar? Es _sólo_ un dulce, no puedo creer que hagas berrinche por un patético dulce, adem… ¡Pffft!− Y las palabras de la rubia murieron en la boca de Signum, la cual le había tomado de los hombros y la estaba besando con fuerza abrumante.

Fate abrió la boca, dispuesta a protestar cuando sintió como un intruso ingresaba a la misma. La lengua de la guerrera acariciaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, buscando aquel preciado caramelo, que la enforcer no estaba dispuesta a entregar y batallaba por romper aquel beso.

_Todo eso por un pequeño e insignificante dulce…_

Fate de manera inconsciente, dejó de luchar por separarse y empezó a devolver la caricia, olvidando proteger su valioso dulce. Cerró sus ojos y con su lengua siguió los movimientos de Signum, quien también parecía haber olvidado el caramelo y haberse concentrado en los cálidos labios de su rival, pues sus brazos ya no estaban en los hombros de la rubia, sino en su cintura.

Siguieron así por largo rato, hasta que el dulce se deshizo en sus bocas y se vieron las obligadas a distanciarse.

− Uhm… Signum…− La guerrera parpadeó y a pesar de no ver a su rival, sabía que estaba tan sonrojada como ella.

− ¿Qué?

− Tenía otro dulce.

− ¡¿Por qué…?!− Esta vez fue el turno de Fate para callar a la guerrera con un beso.

Afuera del armario se escuchaban pasos apresurados.

− ¡¿Dónde están todos?!− Era la voz de Hayate.− ¡Si no aparecen los despediré!− Refunfuñó la comandante.− Mou, y pensar que tengo tantos trajes para hacer cosplay y a nadie para modelarlos…− Y los pasos de la comandante se alejaron.

La enforcer y la guerrera recordaron porque estaban en ese armario (quizá era el mismo motivo por el cual repentinamente la división entera se había esfumado) Lo que no lograron recordar, era que hacía ese armario en los pasillos de una división militar con alta tecnología, pero mientras las salvara de las torturas Hayate, no les importaba.

Al no escuchar más a su comandante, la rubia rompió el beso.

− Eso estuvo cerca…− siseó aliviada.

− No tenías que besarme, ¿sabes?− Le miró con indignación que su rival no percibió.

− Tú tampoco, así que estamos iguales ahora.− Se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó otro dulce. Lo abrió lentamente y dirigió su vista al frente.− ¿Quieres compartirlo?− Cuestionó con tono juguetón, Signum no pudo evitar sonreír.

− Ni siquiera lo tienes que preguntar.

Ambas olvidaron el calor y el hambre, sólo pusieron atención a la sensación que les invadían cuando sus labios se juntaban.

En algún momento se ocuparían de cómo salir de ese armario, pero ahora se preocuparían sólo de que ese dulce durara mucho más que el anterior.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_**K4ro.**_


End file.
